A New Life
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: Wheh Lelouch dies, he is given a chance at a new life by a mysterious goddess. Now known as Layla Lirit, she meets Toya Kinomoto. However, when mysterious things happen, the two must team up to discover the truth. The two will fall in love, but when events in her past life catches up to her, can she protect those she cares about from all of it? (Gender-Bender & Reincarnation Fic!)
1. Beginning

**Hey Guys! If you clicked on this story, the you're probably interested. This is my fifth story in total, and a sister story to my other fanfictions, most notably, _The Three Worlds and the Heroes._ You can check it out to understand the situation better, but do note that because of the speed of what I upload, it may not be there. Now, for the story itself. As you read from the description, this is a crossover with Code Geass and Cardcaptor Sakura. I sincerely hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to comment on it! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but absolutely no flaming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Cardcaptor Sakura. I only ow my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Through out time and space itself, there have been many stories, rumors, and legends. One in particular depicts a sorceress, after engaging in a deadly battle to save her people, creating several new worlds before her life ended. Though many of them have been lost to history, legend states one of the world she created was given a special power named Geass. Extremely powerful and deadly in the wrong hands, the sorceress used some of her fading magic to create a guardian to watch the world. The guardian, also given the power of the Geass, was unique. Unlike the rest who bore the insignia in one eye or on the forehead, she had it in both eyes, one where her heart was, and a pair of pure blood-red wings. But, as a cost, the guardian had no emotions. She could not feel happiness, sadness, or anything of that attribute. And for millenniums, she did not mind. Until the guardian met a certain man. Although the man was not named, he broke through her icy demeanor and helped her feel emotions. Gradually, the once emotionless guardian fell in love with man. But, that love when unanswered when the man was slain by a group of Geass users. Angered, she retaliated and killed all but one of the users. Because she was not immortal, that remaining one managed to defeat and end her life, but before she died, the guardian used her mistress's power to curse the Geass user.**

 _ **"You...all of your descendants...all the Geass users...will be cursed a life of solitude from this day on! Every time you use your Geass, you will be condemned to a life where everyone, all your family and friends, will hate you. Die alone like you have done to me!"**_

 **The guardian died, and was reincarnated many years later as a boy, her memories lost at rebirth, but undying hatred remained, though it remained buried beneath her soul. Born into a corrupted world because of her death, the guardian, as a male, used the Geass power to bring the world into peace, but at cost of her life once again. Now, with the world in an era of peace, her soul wanders around, unaware of its true purpose. Until now...**

* * *

 _"I...destroyed the world...and...recreated it..."_

Those words...are they mine?

 _"Yes, you have, my dear child..."_

Who are you?

 _"You have sacrificed so much for the world I have created...and for that, I thank you..."_

Why am I here?

 _"As your reward, I will bring you to the world where I have already resided in. You, my sweet child, shall be given a new life..."_

Who am I?

 _"Now, go, and begin your new life as I have already started mine..."_

...A new life huh?...So be it...

* * *

As the sun slowly flew up in the sky, it shone down on the city of Tomoeda. Except for a few people doing their daily chores, all was quiet. The beams of light seemed to land on a small mansion surrounded by exotic flowers and plants. Inside one particular room, which was colored light purple, was filled with various things. On a small shelf was lined with cute and colorful stuffed animal ranging from a puppy to a zebra. In the middle laid a small a small frame with three people-a man with short brown hair, woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail, and a small girl. The couple was laughing as the small child was smiling brightly, her amethyst colored eyes shining brightly. She held a small straw hat with a purple ribbon that covered her long light black colored hair. Nearby the shelf was a wooden study desk with a closed laptop and a plastic cup filled an assortment of writing materials. Papers with drawings were all over the mahogany floor, along with pieces of clothes. Also in the room was a small vanity mirror and a makeup desk. In the mirror, it showed a young woman, around sixteen, sleeping on a white rimmed bed with a purple silk blanket. Her light black hair was strewn all over her slightly blushing face, and her soft voice was murmuring incoherent words. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the quiet house.

"Layla dear! It's time to get up! You don't want to miss your first day at school now do you?!" Groaning, the girl known as Layla buried her face into her snow-white pillow. Slowly, she inched her face off the pillow and looked around with her tired purple eyes. Yawning, Layla sat straight up and stretched. Sighing, she straighten out her white camisole and went to her closet. Looking through the wardrobe, she selected a school uniform consisting of a suit-like jacket and a black skirt. While she dressed, her eyes fell down on one of the papers she drew on. After fixing her collar, Layla picked up the paper and took a second to look at it before her mother called out to her again.

"Layla! It's time to go!" Layla cursed.

"Damn! Already?" Putting the paper on the desk, Layla ran out the door and slammed it shut. Everything became quiet in the room for moment when a sudden wind swept through the room, despite the windows were all closed, and drew the paper Layla had recently back on the floor. Looking at it, the picture displayed a red bird, looking as though it was getting ready to fly.

* * *

At Seijou High school, every student were whispering to each other about a new transfer student. All except Toya Kinomoto who had either things on his mind despite that the student was transferring to his class. He stared out the window near his desk when he heard a female student whisper to her friend.

"Poor Toya...his only sister is missing along with most of her friends...and his father doesn't even know about it yet!" Toya glared at the two and they nervously scurried away. Looking out the window again, Toya's thoughts returned to his missing little sister, Sakura.

"God damn it Squirt! Where are you?" Toya angrily thought to himself. "If only Yukito and I never left on that stupid class trip..." Prior to Sakuras disappearance, he and his best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, were planning to go onto a class field trip to the woods. Unfortunately, Toya's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was heading to an excavation on the very same day the two were going, leaving Sakura home alone. After much deliberation, and yelling between Sakura and Toya, the family agreed that Sakura was old enough to be at home alone. However, when Toya and Yukito returned home a few days later, they were given distressing news from Tomoyo's mother about her disappearance, along with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Rika. Fujitaka, was still away, had not received the news yet. Toya clenched his fists together when suddenly, the school bell rang, indicating the beginning of class. As everyone scrambled to their seats, Toya saw Yukito wave good morning before sitting down a seat away from him.

"Hey...you doing alright?" Yukito asked. Toya shook his head.

"No. Whenever I think it about it, if we hadn't left...maybe I could have saved Sakura from whatever got her and the others..." Yukito looked sympathetically at him when their teacher came into the room.

"Alright students! I have an announcement! Now quiet down." When it was quiet, the teacher continued. "As you all know, we have a transfer student coming here today. She originally came from Britain so it may be strange to her. I want you all you to welcome her, understand?" Once the students nodded, the teacher motioned for the student to come in. As she came in, Toya became entranced by her. Her soft, light black hair fell down to her mid back, with some of the loose strands covering her face. Her cheeks were a light rose color, her skin a pale color. Her violet eyes scanned the room before falling onto Toya who quickly looked away. When he turned back, her eyes were somewhere else. "Everyone, this is Layla Lirit. Miss Lirit, do you have anything to say?" The teacher spoke in English so the students did not understand him, but Layla nodded.

"I just want to say that it's wonderful to meet you all here." Layla replied in perfect Japanese. Everyone looked at her, stunned. Layla giggled. "Oh, you must be confused as to why I can speak Japanese, right? Well, it's true I came from Britain, but my parents were always fond of the Japanese culture, so they taught me how to talk like that. I must confess, it greatly confused my classmates back in England!" Layla answered. The teacher looked at before he cleared his throat.

"Um...yes, thank you Layla. This will make things easier for the students. Now, I believe there is an open seat between Yukito Tsukishiro and Toya Kinomoto. Now boys, if you please..." Toya and Yukito raised their hands, and Layla walked over and sat between them. She smiled at both of them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Yukito smiled.

"Yeah! You too!" Toya said nothing and simply nodded before returning his gaze back at the window, his fascination of her now gone. Layla frowned a little but quickly smiled again when the others students went to talk to her. Out of the corners of his eyes, Toya swore he saw something float by him.

* * *

 **And so begins another story... How will Layla and Toya fair along? Did Toya actually see something? Or is it his imagination? And just what that picture from before? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Do note that there will be some changes to Toya and the others. What they are, I won't say. I'll let you guess.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	2. How?

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I want to remind you guys that I won't be able update at a consistent time, but I will try to update every once in awhile. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or CCS.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After settling in, Layla sat comfortably around her classmates as lunch hour rolled in. As everyone opened their bags to reveal store-bought sandwiches or bread, Layla revealed a large bento case. Lifting up the lid, the scent of the food filled the room. Inside the box, the space was separated into four spaces. One was filled with pearly white rice which was topped with a pickled plum. Next to it was a small dish of spinach finished with sesame oil and toasted sesame seeds. On the other side was a plate of curry chicken katsu and a small bowl of sweet and sour soup. Everyone stared at her as she ate, amazed at the fine food she was eating. Nearby, Toya also noticed Layla's lunch, but ignored it as he began to eat his meal. Having time to make a simple dish to bring to school in the morning, he chose to make stir fried rice made with fish, chicken, eggs, lettuce, and some bell peppers. Scooping a bit of rice and and putting it in his mouth, Toya noticed Yukito walking near him with a steaming bag of buns.

"Ah. So you made your lunch today huh? I think this is the first time I seen you eat a homemade meal." Yukito said. Toya shrugged in response.

"I just had time today." Like what Yukito said, Toya rarely ate anything that wasn't bought from a shop. True, he brought bento boxes from home, but that stopped after his mother died. Yukito smiled as he reached into his bag.

"You wouldn't mind taking some buns would you? I accidentally got too much." Toya nodded, chewing, as Yukito gave him two steamy pork buns, fresh from the stove. Yukito then sat down next to him and began digging in on the other 10 buns he got. Toya stared at his friend as the man ate. Toya knew he had a big appetite, but when he ate like that, then something was wrong. Leaning in, Toya whispered to Yukito.

"Is there something wrong with Yue?" Immediately, Yukito frowned.

"I'm not sure, but ever since Sakura went missing, I can feel him getting weaker. That's why I've been eating so much these days." Toya nodded. Yue was an angelic guardian that protected Sakura and the Sakura cards, and the true form of Yukito. Despite his sister's attempt to keep it a secret, Toya knew what was going. It was why he gave up his spiritual powers to Yue when the latter began to grow too weak. Although he couldn't see spirits or ghost anymore, Toya was content with the fact that Yukito wouldn't disappear with Yue. But now, even with Toya's powers, if Yue started to grow weak again, what else could they do? As Toya thought deeply, he was broken from it when Yukito nudged him. "Hey, I think Layla's looking at us. Toya looked up. True to his words, the brunette saw Layla staring at them. But, when she saw that they were looking at her, Layla quickly looked away. Confused, Toya bit into one of the buns Yukito gave him and began to chew, once again noticing that the girl was staring at them. Or more likely, the buns. Looking at her bento box, Toya saw that it was all gone, not even a speck of rice was there.

"She must have a big appetite like Yukito..." Toya thought to himself. He held the bun out to her. "Hey, you want this? I'm really full and I'm not sure if I can finish this." Layla looked at him shocked before nodding. She got up and walked towards the two, sitting between them. Toya handed her the bun and she bit into it gratefully. Instantly, her face lit up.

"Mmmmm! It's delicious! So, this is how Japanese cook their food? I have to ask mother to make these divine things!" Layla exclaimed as she devoured the bun. Yukito laughed a little, with Toya giving a small smile. When she finished, a wide smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Kinomoto-san!" Toya waved his hand back and forth.

"Please, call me Toya. I'm not really into the whole honorific thing." Layla stared at him before smiling again.

"OK...Toya." The girl giggled. "My goodness! This is my first time saying someone's first name with honorifics in Japan!" As she began a conversation with Yukito, Toya noticed a woman with a lock of pink hair come flying by him. Blinking, Toya noticed that the woman was gone. He cursed and began to mutter under his breath.

"A...spirit? But, I shouldn't be able to see them anymore! Damn, what's going on...?" Too confused to notice, Toya had not seen Layla glance at him before directing her attention back to Yukito who hadn't even known taht she looked away.

* * *

...

* * *

As the clock tower dinged three times, the students started to pack their things as school came to a close. Saying goodbye to Yukito had to help out a small store for a friend,

Toya headed to the school library to research some things for school. However, as he passed the soccer field, Toya saw Layla leaning on a large cedar tree, drawing something on a sketchbook. Curious, Toya walked over to her. Too absorbed in her drawings, Layla did not notice Toya until he spoke.

"What are you drawing?" Giving a small yelp of surprise, Layla looked over to see Toya.

"Oh, Toya. It's you!" She exclaimed as she hid her sketchbook away, making Toya raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Toya pointed to where he was recently stood.

"Well, I was walking to the library when I noticed you drawing something. Mind if I take a look?" Layla furiously shook her, her cheeks increasingly red.

"Umm...um...I'm Sorry! But you can't look! My drawing are still really bad, and I-HEY!" In the middle of her sentence, Toya had grabbed the sketchbook and was currently flipping through it, much to Layla's protest. As he looked at each page, his eyes widened.

"Wow...these are really good! Where did you learn how to draw like this?!" True to his words, Layla's sketches displayed a great degree of skill and perfection. From the shadowing to the smallest details, the pictures looked at they could pop out into real life. Looking through it, a certain picture caught his eyes. On the page was a sparkling lake surrounded by various wild plant life. The drawn full moon shone down on the shimmering lake. The flowers that grew around the lake's edge were scattered, shining lightly. But what truly caught Toya's eyes was the lone woman, floating in the middle of the lake. Wearing a long dress, her silk see through scarf fluttered around her arms as she looked up at the moon. A pair of great feathered wings were attached to her back, looking as though they were ready to fly. A flock of small bird, getting ready to fly, surrounded her. Although it was a sketch, the woman's wings and the birds were colored a blood red. Suddenly a voice came into his head.

 _"Wasn't it you who made me this way? Man up and take responsibility!"_ As Toya tried to make sense of that voice, Layla managed to snatch the book for him.

"Ha! I got it!" Cheering, Layla suddenly stopped. "Shit! What time is it?!" Although slightly shock at the vulgar word she said, Toya looked at his watch.

"4:00." Layla pulled at her hair.

"Damn it! Mom and Dad are going to murder me when I get back!" Quickly collecting her things, Layla began to run. "I'll see ya tomorrow Toya!" As Toya stood there, confused at Layla's sudden personality change, he suddenly saw something that made his blood cold. As Layla ran, following her was a woman with long pibk hair and bluish violet eyes. Her pink hair flowed down to legs, swaying in the breeze. At her throat was a pink rose collar. Her white dress, tough very lovely, was stained with blood that seemed to have originated from her chest. The woman, having noticed Toya looking at her, widens her eyes in surprise before smiling. Still smiling, she puts a finger on her lips.

 _"Shh...Don't tell anyone...Please?"_ Stunned, Toya nodded and the woman turned back to where Layla ran to and flew to her. When they disappeared, Toya sank onto the ground as he held his head between his hands.

"Damn...what is going on here...? How am I still able to see ghost? This doesn't make any sense!" Suddenly, out of the corners of his eyes, he saw a pink butterfly fly past him before dissolving away.

* * *

 **Toya sees a spirit before him even though his powers should be gone. Just what is going on? What was that voice in his head and who was that woman? Does that butterfly symbolize anything? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Command Unit: I hop you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: I will try, but school is taking a lot of energy from me. But I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	3. Dreams and Things Buried Deep Within

**Hey Guys! So, here's another chapter for** ** _A New Life._** **I've been getting positive reviews for this, so I'm really glad! I hope you'll bare with me despite my erratic updates. Also, I will be noting scenes and characters from my other stories, so if you're confused, just check it out! Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or CCS.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV: Layla**

Layla was soaring through the bright blue skies, above the white cotton clouds. Smiling widely, she opened her white wings and swooped downwards beneath the clouds. Popping from the exterior of the clouds, she saw below her an island kingdom surrounded by the sparkling sea that were dotted with small fishing boats hauling up their daily catch full of fish. Suddenly, Layla felt drawn towards the white palace that laid at the highest point of the whole kingdom. Flying, she saw a small petite girl with caramel-brown hair and emerald eyes arguing with a older man with long, dark purple hair and golden colored eyes. Layla eyes were fixated on the girl for some unknown reason when she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Guard this world with your life, my dear Mystral..."_ Suddenly a harsh pain clashed through her head and Layla screamed out in pain as she grabbed her head. Vivid scenes appeared before her. A woman dancing on a moonlit lake, singing a soft lullaby. A man with dark brown hair smiling as he held his hand out to her. Then, the visions turned darker. Layla found herself in front of a woman who looked remarkably similar to herself, sobbing as she held the man from before, blood seeping from a wound on his chest. The woman had blood red wings and a red bird insignia where her heart was. Suddenly, the crying woman opened her eyes, revealing the same red insignia that was on her chest. She glared at the sky with absolute hatred, tears still dripping down her face. Then, the heavens began to cry, and the raindrops fell down on the two people.

 _"Why?! Why Aini?! You, who created and birth me without emotions! You were both my mother and my creator! Why do you make me suffer?! WHY?! I swear, I will kill every last one of those Geass users!"_ Layla cried out in pain and sorrow as her eyes began to bear the same insignia as the woman, and her once white wings were slowly turning into a blood red color.

Sorrow. Anger. Hatred. Why was she feeling this? What was going on? Why? Why? Layla suddenly cried out as she began to sob.

" **STOP IT!** " Then, everything stopped. The images disappeared as a man appeared before Layla. Looking shockingly alike, the only difference was his short hair and eyes which bore the red bird. He stared at Layla before smirking. Leaning close to her, the man whispered into the crying girl's ear.

 _"But didn't you make it this way? Your...our curse that we put on the Geass users...that's has been entirely our fault."_ Hiccuping, Layla glared at the man.

"Wh...Who are you?" The man sighed before answering.

 _"That...is something you will have to find out on your own. Just know this. You and I are one being. Whatever you feel, I shall as well. Also, a small warning. Beware of the darkness that lies inside us from our first life. Now, I believe your dear parents are calling you..."_ The man disappeared, leaving Layla alone as she began to hear someone calling out to her.

"L...Lay...Layla! Wake up!" Snapping her eyes open, she saw her beloved parents looked down at her worriedly.

"Oh darling! Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep! You had me and your father so worried." Panting, Layla looked at the alarm clock near her and saw that it was morning already. Layla's father sighed as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Layla. I think you should stay home from school today. I know this is only your second day of school, but you don't seem well. Please, rest for today." Layla nodded, knowing her father's words were final. Gently tucking her back in, Layla's parents left her room so she could get some rest, but Layla could not fall back to sleep. Tossing and turning, she felt an ominous urge to look in the mirror. Getting up, Layla went and checked herself in the vanity mirror and screamed. Her eyes, no longer purple, were now red, the insignia of the bird taking flight on it. Suddenly, her reflection smirked back at her.

 _"Remember...you and I are one..."_ Layla slammed her fist on the mirror, successfully breaking it into shards of sharp glass.

* * *

 **No One's POV: Toya**

"That's strange...Layla's not here today." Yukito remarked as he inspected the empty desk. Toya nodded in agreement, aware of the small whispers that were slowly filling the classroom. Just then, the school bell rang, and everyone scrambled to their seats as their teacher came in, a somber expression on his face.

"Class, as you are aware, Miss Lirit is not here today. There has been an...incident today." Immediately, began to ask questions which the teacher silenced. "I will not say anything. It is not my business. But, I will be very delighted if you could leave her alone, at least for today. Then, when she returns, welcome her back with a warm greeting. Now, onto some math." As the teacher started to write equations on the chalkboard, Toya noticed, out of the corners of his eyes, something fly by him.

...

* * *

As the bell rang for the last time that day, Toya started his journey home with Yukito on their bikes when he saw the spirit from yesterday call out to him.

 _"Please...follow me. Quickly..."_ Toya stared at her when Yukito spoke up.

"Um...Toya. What are you looking at?" Toya growled in frustration.

"...A spirit, though I don't know how. She wants me to follow me." Although the grey haired man was shocked, he nodded.

"Well, I guess we should follow her. Toya, I can't see her, so I'll ride behind you." With that, the spirit flew away and Toya followed her, with Yukito at his heels. After a few minutes, they arrived at a mansion sized house. The ghost flew into the window of the top floor, leaving the duo behind. Sighing, Toya supposed that the spirit wanted him to follow her inside the house. Straightening himself out, Toya walked up to a large oak door and rang the doorbell. A shrill, bell-like sound pierced the air, which was followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Coming!" A feminine voice ranged out. As the door opened, Toya saw a woman, around thirty years old, with long blond hair in a loose ponytail and soft blue eyes. She wore a green sweater and blue jeans. The woman also wore a flowery apron over herself and smelled faintly of smoke. Her eyes widened at Toya and Yukito who stood behind him. "Oh! I don't think I've ever met you before? But, judging by your clothes, are you two classmates of my daughter Layla?" Toya and Yukito looked at each other as they finally realized that the spirit had lead them to Layla's home. Toya looked back at the mother and nodded.

"Yes. My name is Toya Kinomoto and this is Yukito Tsukishiro." Layla's mother smiled.

"Ah, I see. My darling little girl has been talking about you two. It seems that you made a big impact on her, and only on her first day at school too! So, what brings you boys here?" Yukito spoke up to answer her.

"Ah...We're here to see Layla. You see, we've been worried about her." It wasn't a complete lie. Both boys cared about Layla, but they couldn't exactly say that they were following a ghost. Layla's mother frowned, her eyebrows knitting closely together.

"Although I appreciate what you're doing, I'm afraid I can't let you. Right now, Layla is...unstable. I fear if there are more people, things could-" What she was about to say was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

" **AHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Layla's mother snapped her head towards the scream and immediately ran upstairs.

"Layla?!" Toya and Yukito quickly followed her up and onto the second floor of the house. Hearing erratic sobs, Toya found the room from where the sounds were coming from. Slowly opening the door, the boys found themselves subjected to a harsh scene. Once a beautiful bedroom, the place looked like a hurricane hit it. Bits of broken glass littered the floor, along with some dried blood and crumbled pieces of paper. Picking one of them up, Toya saw a scene filled with fire and corpses of people. Suddenly, he heard a voice whimper out.

"N...No...make...make it stop...Mommy..." Turning their heads, the two Layla's mother comforting a cowering woman who covered her face. One of the hysterical girl's hand was bandaged up, blood staining the white bandages. Her soft, light black was messed up, some strands lying on the floor as if they had been torn out. Suddenly, it dawned on Toya that the girl was Layla.

"What on earth...happened here?" Toya whispered to himself. Then, he saw the pink haired woman floating near Layla, trying to comfort the poor girl. The spirit turned her bluish-violet eyes to Toya.

 _"Please...help her...Only you can break the spell she is under..."_ The ghost pleaded to Toya. Toya furrowed his eyebrows together.

"...Spell?" Layla suddenly snapped her eyes at the boy, and Toya bit his lips to stop himself from gasping in shock. Layla's eyes, no longer violet, were now a blood red color. Both eyes had a red glowing insignia of a bird prepared to take flight. Layla suddenly whispered out.

"...You are..." Layla slowly pushed herself from her mother's grasp, much to her dismay, and crawled to Toya. Grabbing his shirt, Layla pulled herself up and stared him, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you leave? Was I not good enough...was I...incomplete? Why? Why?..." Layla buried her face into Toya's shirt, sobbing. Toya, unsure what to do, slowly patted her back, trying to calm the girl down. He shot a look of confusion to both Yukito and Layla's mother, trying to tell them that he was in the dark as they were. Thankfully, they understood. Layla's mother sighed before she tried to separate Layla from Toya, but the girl's grip tightened at the action. Finally, Layla's mother gave up and motioned for Yukito to leave with her.

"I think Layla will calm done if we leave the two alone for a little while." Giving a look of concern to Toya, Yukito left the room. As she closed the door, Layla's mother looked at Toya. "I trust you. Please, take care of my little girl." When Toya nodded, she closed the door, leaving the two alone. Sighing, the boy turned his attention towards the spirit, who looked at him sadly.

"Who are you? And what do you mean that Layla's under a spell?" The ghost bit her lip, as if uncertain whether to answer it or not.

 _"...I cannot who I am, at least for the moment. As for Layla, a dark power is trying to break her, but I have no answer as to why."_ Toya sighed once again in frustration when he heard Layla's voice speak.

"Please...don't hurt him. He's the only thing I have left...Why? Why are you there? Why do you look like me...?" Layla whispered. The girl then looked up at Toya and spoke to him. "They says their me, but that can't be true...Right?" Confused, Toya tried to separate himself from her when the spirit suddenly called out to him.

 _"Something's wrong...!"_ Immediately as she said that, Layla collapsed and fell, with Toya barely catching her. Then, her eyes fluttered opened, and she smirked.

"Well, that certainly took awhile. I have to say, the girl has a lot of mental power to keep me down. Of course, I'm much better in terms of minds." Layla said with a sightly cruder tone. Toya stared at her confusingly as Layla raised herself from his arms and began walking around the room. Out of the corners of his eyes, the boy saw the ghost fidget nervously, as if she recognized the voice.

 _"It can't be...Lelouch?"_ she whispered out. Toya frowned.

"Lelouch...who is that?" The boy thought. Suddenly, Layla whipped her head towards the spirit, her eyes widening.

"Y...You...Euphemia? But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the afterlife or in heaven?!" The spirit shook her head.

 _"So, it really is you. True, I should be somewhere else, but I came here to protect this child...Lelouch, why are you harming her?"_ Layla, or rather Lelouch, laughed.

"Ha! I'm harming her? You must be joking. All I want was to see the new world I came to, but Layla was persistent in keeping me down. Though I do wonder why." Toya snapped out of his confusion and faced the possessed girl.

"Alright. Who are you and what do you want? I won't let you get away with harming Layla!" The one known as Lelouch stared at him before smirking again.

"Oh, are you Toya Kinomoto? The one who Layla seems to favor? Only after one day of meeting you and she's already smitten! At least, she is for part of you. How funny!" Suddenly, a frown appeared on Layla's face. "However, what she feels, so will I, making it quite problematic if I say so myself. After all, we are two different people, even if we have the same soul." Then, the mysterious person pointed, using Layla's fingers, at her heart. "If you want to find what's causing her pain, you'll have to look deeper inside her heart. That's where all the trouble began. But, to be honest, there's another force at work here. The real culprit is somewhere else, but I don't know where." Toya shook his head, even more confused than before, when he saw something odd in the mirror shards that littered the floor. Instead of a woman, Layla's body was depicted as a man with short hair and a rather handsome face. The possessed body looked at where Toya was staring at and smiled slightly. "Ah, you found out. Yes, for some odd reason, my true reflection is shown whenever I surface up. But I suppose that's not explaining for now. I'm sure poor Layla here is dying to gain control of her body again." Then, with a nonchalant wave, the body of Layla fell down once more, and once again, Toya barely caught her. As she stirred, however, Toya noticed that the spirit known as Euphemia was gone, leaving the two truly alone. As Layla opened her eyes, the boy could see that her eyes returned to their violet hue. Rubbing her head, Layla groggily looked around the room.

"Uh...what happened here?" Toya stared at her in disbelief.

"W...Wait You don't remember what happened?" The girl shook her head.

"No...All I remember was having a bad dream, but the details are fuzzy...But for some odd reason, I remember this girl from my dreams so vividly. She had green eyes and brown hair." Toya's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"! Green eyes! Do you mean-?!" Suddenly, a knock from the door stopped what Toya was saying as a deep, bass tone sounded.

"Layla? Are you alright? I have something that may help you." As the door opened, Toya saw a man, around forty years old, with short brown and a slight beard forming on his face. When his eyes landed on Toya, his eyes widened in surprise. "You, are you Toya? Fujitaka's son?" Toya nodded his head, curious as to how the man knew him. Layla frowned at her father.

"Daddy? How do you Toya's father?" Layla's father laughed slightly before answering.

"Why, I was his best friend! I was even at his wedding as his best man when he married Nadeshiko! Heck, I was even there when Toya was born! Now, that was a day to remember...It was a shame when I couldn't make it to his daughter's, Sakura, birth. But the lad did send me a picture of her as a child. I actually have it right now." Taking out a slightly wrinkled picture from his breast pocket, he handed it to Layla and Toya, with the latter's eyes widening in shock.

"This girl! She's from my dream!" Toya shook his head.

"It can't be...how did you manage to dream about my sister?!" In the picture clutched in Layla's hand, was a smiling girl with sparkling green eyes and soft brown hair. Too absorbed in their confusion, the two did not notice when Layla's father eyed at the glowing pink birds that flew out of the room.

* * *

 **A startling secret and revelation has been revealed...Who is this mysterious Lelouch that the ghost Euphemia knows of? Why was Euphemia sent here? Why did Layla dream of Toya's younger sister, Sakura? What exactly were those birds Layla's father saw, and how did he even see them? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Command Unit: Actually, there is a reason for that. As stated in the summary, Lelouch was reincarnated, but reincarnation can be troublesome. In his rebirth, he obtained a new personality, with his old one buried deep in his soul. But as you can see, it isn't giving up without a fight.**

 **Guest: As I stated before, I will try, but school does take a lot out of me. But, I am really glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **michelous: I'm really glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**

 **(P.S. Can you guys guess where that scene in the beginning came from?)**


	4. Pasts and Secrets

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! In this particular chapter, it will mostly focus on the relationship between Toya, Yukito, and the newest addition, Layla. Here, Toya will discover a small part about Layla's past and in turn, Layla will discover what her visions could possibly mean and what it has do with Toya's sister, Sakura. Yukito/Yue, on the other hand, will uncover a dark and bloody truth about Layla from a certain person... If there's any confusion, just PM me or put it into a review. I will discuss in the next chapter. Also, I don't know if the theme's really bad, but I'll put a warning up anyways. You have been warned.**

 **Warning: There are probably dark and suggestive themes in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Code Geass.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The wind blew harshly as the woman with long black hair confronted him, brilliant red eyes boring into him. Her blood red wings uncovered, and the moon darkened. "Mortal. You dare pass into this sacred place?" She asked, inching towards him. The boy swallowed and gasped._

 _"N...No! I didn't mean-! I was only following the birds! I, I swear!" The lake began to shimmer, ripples forming as the birds cried and flew away. The lone cherry blossom glowed, providing the only light in the darkening place. The woman's face, devoid of emotions, looked harshly at him. The insignia on her eyes glowed even brighter. Her beauty and emotionless state added to the furious aura, scaring the child even more._

 _"You still crossed into our sacred place. Now you shall face the consequences." Her eyes glowed even brighter as she raised her hand, and the same glowing insignia appeared where her heart was. The woman with black hair pointed at the boy. "Die."_

"AHH!" Toya woke up, screaming in terror. Panting, he wiped away the sweat that had started to form on his face and sighed. "...What was that? Ever since I had that vision, these dreams..." Toya looked at his alarm clack which read 3:33. Toya sighed once more. "To think I woke up in the Devil's Hour...Lucky me." Toya laid back down and slept once more. However, as he did so, a shadow past him. A woman with wings.

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm going to school now!" Layla exclaimed as she put on her shoes. Layla's mother looked worriedly at her.

"...Are yo sure dear? After all, you just recovered!" Layla smiled as she nodded.

"Yes Mother, I'll be fine. Besides, Father got me this protective necklace remember? It should help protect me from the bad spirits." Layla answered as she held up her necklace. A silver chain, the necklace had a amethyst colored gem that matched her eyes and the kanji that meant protection was written on it. There were also paper charms looped between the chain, and a makeshift dream catcher surrounded the gemstone. "With this, I'll be fine." Just then, Layla's father appeared.

"She's right dear. I made sure to get the most protective charm there was in Japan. Heck, I even added some more charms to it. Layla will be fine." Nodding to his daughter, he added, "Now scoot along Layla. You don't want to miss school now, do you?" Layla waved her parents good bye as she ran to her school. Layla's mother frowned as she watched her daughter disappear.

"...Charles, I'm still worried. You didn't see her. It looked like a demon possessed Layla! If it hadn't been for Toya..." Her husband sighed.

"I know Marianne. But what more can we do? You and both know how persistent spirits and demons can be. In all honesty, I should be glad that Fujitaka had a son who can communicate with the dead...We'll have to just keep our eyes out." Kissing his wife on the head, Charles added, "...You should rest dear. I know you didn't get a wink of sleep when the disaster struck Layla." Nodding, Marianne went upstairs to their bedroom. Once he was sure she was asleep, Charles took out his phone and typed in some numbers. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "...Fujitaka? We need to talk."

* * *

...

* * *

"Toya? Are you OK? You look exhausted..." Yukito remarked as he examined his friend. Toya glared at him with tired eyes.

"...Geez. Way to say the obvious Yukito!" Groaning, Toya slammed his head down on his desk. "I had a weird dream. Almost a nightmare really." Yukito looked concernly at his friend.

"You know, I could ask Yue for help. After all, he does get his powers from the moon. Maybe he can decipher your dreams." Toya shook his head.

"No, bad idea. Yue doesn't have any powers to spare. I can see you eat all that food Yukito. I don't want to put the two of you in any danger of disappearing while Sakura is still missing." Yukito sighed as he remembered something.

"Say...besides the restoration of your powers, what happened to Layla? You never did explain what happen." Toya looked out the window for a moment before answering.

"...It looked like some sort of evil ghost or demon possessed Layla. But it, or he I suppose, called himself Lelouch, and from what I remembered, there hasn't been a single demon named that. So it's obviously a ghost. But the strangest thing in all of this, was Layla's eyes. When I first saw her, instead of purple, Layla's eyes were red, and an insignia of a bird taking flight were in both the eyes. And on top of that, the ghost that followed Layla around knew who Lelouch was...But she's gone now." Toya said with a huff of annoyance at the confusing events. Just then, the classroom door opened and Layla walked in. Immediately, the students swarmed her.

"Are you OK?!"

"What happened?!"

"Layla! Will you be fine?!"

Layla smiled as she explained what happened to her. "It was nothing...just a small accident, that's all. Honestly, I'm fine." Toya frowned at the group surrounding her. Getting up from his chair, he approached Layla. But as he got closer to her, Layla flashed him a warning glare at him, prompting him back. Muttering angrily, he leaned on the wall until the students all but scattered, their curiosities and worries gone. Then, Layla approached him. "...I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Layla said, explaining the look she gave him. Toya sighed in response.

"...I didn't intent to. I only wanted to stop the people from asking you. After all, it was pretty bad wasn't it?" Layla frowned.

"I told you this. I can't remember what happened. So it doesn't affect me that much." Something about her words ticked Toya off greatly.

"...Oh really?" he suddenly grabbed Layla's bandaged hand roughly, causing her to yelp in pain. "It doesn't affect you? What about this injury? It could have been worse!" Toya hissed out, not understanding why he was so furious. Layla glared at him as she pulled her hand from him.

"But it didn't. Why don't you just calm done? Besides, it's none of your business!" She hissed back. Both of them glared at each other with contempt, until the bell for the first class rang. Then they went to their seats, ignoring each other. Yukito looked worriedly at the two, wondering whether he should leave them be or help diffuse the situation. The morning went smoothly enough. Math was a bore as usual, and history was even worse. Toya, despite being the son of an archaeology professor, found himself slowly falling asleep when the bell rang again, indicating for the next period to start which in this case was Physical Education. Toya sighed as he got up from his seat when he made brief eye contact with Layla. He quickly turned his head away and walked out of the room, not seeing the hurt look flash across her face. Yukito smiled apologetically at her.

"Don't worry. He doesn't stay mad long. After all, you've calm down already, right?" With that, he left, leaving the girl behind. Sighing, Layla followed the students out. As she walked in front of the windows, the girl did not see when her reflection changed into a man, smirking.

* * *

...

* * *

Changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Toya was talking with Yukito when the latter suddenly said something unexpected.

"...You know, you should just forgive Layla already. It's pretty petty argument you know." Toya raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"...It was never an argument." Yukito frowned.

"Oh really? Why are you ignoring her?" Toya didn't answer right away. Instead he looked up.

"...The cherry blossoms are lovely this year. I wonder if Sakura saw them before she...disappeared." Looking back at Yukito, he explained, "The smallest things...can eventually blow up in your face. Maybe if I didn't argue with her...maybe if I stayed with her...maybe my sister would still be here." Yukito eyes widened.

"Is that why...is that why you were furious at Layla? It was because of what happened to Sakura?" Toya sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe that's why I got so mad at Layla's comment. When I saw her injured hand, I unconsciously compared it with Sakura's disappearance...I guess I was worried that if the same thing happened to Layla that...that it'll be worse than last time." Toya answered, his head looking down on the ground. Yukito stared at his friend before he put a hand on his shoulder causing the brunette to look up. Yukito smiled a little.

"Look, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Sakura. We know she would never had run off or get kidnapped, she's to smart for that. I think...there's something supernatural at work here...something that has to with magic." Just then, a P.E. teacher blew her whistle.

"OK kids! It's track day! Run around the track 4 times!" Everyone groaned before taking off. Toya was with Yukito near the end of the running mob when he heard somone panting heavily behind him.

"Oh...gods...I should have..." Toya heard the person fall down and turned around to see that it had been Layla. Panic rising in him, he quickly ran to her.

"Layla!" As he knelt down, Layla gave a weak smile.

"Damn...I guess...I still suck...at running...I was...never good with...physical things..." Layla panted out as she gasped for air. Toya shook his head.

"Save your breath! Hang on!" Gently, the brunette lifted her up bridal style and yelled to Yukito who had started to run towards him. "I'm taking her to the nurse's office!" When he saw the nod from Yukito, Toya headed to the nurse's office.

* * *

...

* * *

"She simply overheated. I gave her some medication and cold cups of water. I even put an ice pack on her. Just make sure Miss Lirit doesn't do anything physically demanding of her for the next few days." The nurse said after examining the now unconscious girl. "Just let her rest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the principal. Don't hesitate to call the office if you need me." She instructed Toya as she left the room. Toya sighed in slight relief after seeing that Layla would alright. As he sat in the room, his eyes drifted on the sleeping form of Layla. Cheeks slightly flushed from the heat, Layla's pale skin contrasted with her light black hair. Toya became once again entranced with her, though he didn't know why. As he inched closer, a strong sense of desire began to build up inside him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. At least, not when I'm around." Snapping back to reality and the desire gone, Toya turned around to see a boy, around sixteen, glaring at him. His short, tousled brown hair and piercing violet eyes added a sense of maturity to him. He wore a strange school uniform, one Toya had never seen before. However, seeing it stained with blood, the brunette suspected that he was a spirit.

Cautiously, he asked, "Are you a ghost?" The boy laughed slightly.

"Way to state the obvious. I highly doubt that your school would just let a boy covered in blood waltz into their school like this. Yes, I am a ghost. One that was sent to protect Layla. My name is Rolo." Then, he narrowed his eyes. "...When I say that I am her guardian, I intend to protect her from everyone that may do her harm, even you." As Toya stared at Rolo, a sudden thought crossed him.

"Wait...what happened to the other spirit? Euphemia?" Rolo frowned at him.

"...Why do you want to know? Do you need something from her?" Toya shook his head.

"No I was just wondering. You see, the spirit said the same thing...that she was Layla's guardian." Rolo widen his eyes in surprise. Carefully examining him, the brunette suddenly looked upset.

"Damn...she wasn't suppose to say anything!" Glaring at him, Rolo said, "I'll be back. Don't do anything that will make me regret leaving her with you." With that, he disappeared. Toya shook his head in confusion before falling down on the sofa behind him.

"...*sigh*...What exactly is going on here? Guardian ghosts? Why does Layla have them? Why are they even protecting her in he first place." Suddenly, Layla began to whimper.

"N..no...Don't...don't!" Worried, Toya ran over to her side.

"Layla? What's wrong?" As he took Layla's hand in order to comfort her, he suddenly saw himself in a dark void. "What the-?! Where am I?!" Toya thought to himself. Then, he saw a woman in front of him. Wearing a plain and simple long, white dress, her hair and eyes were another matter. Her hair was in an assortment of colors-brown, blue and purple. The purple and blue seem to switch back and forth, as if they couldn't decided. Her eyes were also in three colors-emerald green, cerulean blue, and gold. And once again, the blue and gold seem to switch back and forth. Toya, though he didn't know why for the sake of his life, thought the girl looked oddly familiar to someone...The woman suddenly spoke to him.

 _"...Do you wish to see? To see the forgotten past of this person...?"_ Toya gulped before answering.

"...Do you mean Layla?" The, yes." Although he didn't want to invade her privacy, he had to understand what was going on. The woman gave him a familiar sad smile.

 _"Very well...But, to understand her past, you must understand her origins...I can not show you all at once. But, if you wish, just take her hand once more, and I will show you..."_ Then, with a wave of her hand, the woman began to disappear. Toya suddenly called to her.

"Wait! What's your name?!" The woman gave him a surprise look before she answered.

 _"...You will find out soon enough, but if you wish..."_ The woman disappeared, but not before the name reached Toya's ears.

 _"Evenlyn..."_ And Toya slipped into the quiet darkness.

* * *

...

* * *

Opening his eyes, Toya found himself in a heavily fielded forest. Looking around, he saw a path of light, beckoning him forward. Curious, the brunette walked into the light and gasped in shock. "No way...This is-!" IN front of him was the same exact lake he saw in his dream. The lake shimmered in the moonlight, rippling in waves as the wind blew gently. The tree rustled, crying slightly in the cold. Crickets chirped happily inside the tall reeds surrounding the giant lake. The full moon added to the peaceful scenery, and the lone cherry blossom sat at the middle of the lake, on a patch of dry land. As he stood there stunned, Toya heard someone weeping. Looking around once more, his eyes landed on a lone woman kneeling at the water's bank, her face in her hands and crying. Wearing a pink Arabic styled dress, her head was covered with a pink scarf, but he could tell that her hair was brown. A golden rose-pink colored staff laid next to her, with decorative pictures edged into it. On the top was a glowing star surrounded by a crescent moon and sun, the celestial creations forming a circle around the star. Toya could hear her whisper to herself.

"...Forgive me...Solomon...Sheba...Ugo...Makhi...everyone. I let you down...I let our precious world die..." Sobbing, she lifted her head up, and Toya was shocked to see emerald green eyes.

"That's-! Why is her eyes the same colors as Sakura?!" The woman, as if she hadn't noticed Toya, stood up, picking up her staff, and began walking into the lake. But, instead of going into the water, she began to walk across it, shocking the boy even further. When she got to the cherry blossom in the middle, she put her hand on it. As she did so, the tree glowed in response.

"...I may have failed in protecting that world, but not this one. Not the others. Mystral and Ayako...my daughters and guardians of this world...Protect those that came from Alma Torran...those that still wish to begin a new life. Mystral...protect the Geass...a part of the magic I still have left." Then, the woman disappeared, leaving behind the scent of cherry blossoms. But as she did so, the tree glowed even brighter, and another woman appeared, standing in front of the trunk. She with long light black hair and amethyst colored eyes. Toya gasped as he realized that she looked exactly like Layla. The woman, without and ounce of emotion on her face, looked to the sky and spoke.

"...Of course, Aini. My mother and creator. I will protect this world as it is my duty. Nothing more..." Her eyes then turned into a glowing red, the insignia of a flying bird on it. The symbol appeared on her chest as well, and a pair of blood red wings flowed freely in the wind. Suddenly, another woman appeared next to her. This woman had long blue hair in a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. She looked at the first woman with a smile.

"Yes. I agree sister. Do not worry mother. We will protect this world. I promise." Then both her eyes changed to a brilliant neon blue, with the insignia still in both eyes and where her heart was. A pair of white wings tinged slight aqua stood proudly against the , everything became dark.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ **POV: Layla**_

She wasn't sure where she was. Nor did she know how she got here, in this white void. All Layla remembered was that she had fallen and Toya cam running towards her. Sighing, the black haired girl started walking around despite knowing it was a futile effort. However, as she walked some distance, Layla saw a young woman surrounded by birds with different shades of color-pink, white, purple, red, yellow, and blue. The ones that stood out to her were the pink and red ones. The woman wore a simple white _dress,_ and her hair was a mixture of brown, blue, and purple. The red, glowing birds suddenly flew to Layla, surrounding her and getting the attention of the woman. When the mysterious person turned around, Layla noticed that her eyes were green, blue, and gold. The woman stared at her surprise before settling down with a kind smile.

 _"It's you...I wasn't expecting you so soon..."_ The woman glided towards her, hew dress trailing behind her. When she reached Layla, she put her arms on the girl's shoulders. _"Tell me, how is your world? I know that it had some troubles, but I'm sure you solved them?"_ Layla stared at her, confused.

"...Who are you? How do you know me?" The woman frowned when realization hit her, her eyes shining.

 _"...I see. Then, do you wish for me to show you? I sense that someone has followed in here as well. Once you agree, I will personally go meet them."_ Layla bit her lips, uncertain. Finally, she gave her answer.

"Y..Yes. I need to find what happened that day...I can't remember anything. I need to understand what these visions of Toya's sister, Sakura, mean as well." The woman froze upon hearing the name of Toya's sister, but her face remained neutral.

 _"Very well. I can only show you a little as my powers will be strained. But I can show you the origin..."_ Then void disappeared, and Layla found herself in a dark room."...Where did she take me to?" Looking around, she saw herself in some sort of large library. Thousands upon thousands of books filled the room, and Layla couldn't see the end of it. Suddenly, she heard a voice speaking.

"...He hates me now Aini. I don't regret that I helped you but...he was one of the first people who helped me..." Then, a feminine voice spoke.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But he can not know under any circumstance...If it helps, I will support you in any way I can..." Curious, Layla walked to where the voices originated from. After turning around a bookcase, Layla saw two people sitting in front of numerous vats filled with something glowing inside. Looking closely, she saw that they were glowing birds of light tainted pink. The people, a man and a woman, were deeply in their conversation. The man had spiky blue put into a small braid and wore a pair of red glasses over his worried red eyes. Although incredibly muscular, he had a sort of otaku look to him. The woman across from him had a pink silk shawl covered her face, but Layla could see light brown hair peak through, along with her emerald colored eyes. Both wore an Arabic styled outfit. The man looked distressed while woman seemed tired. She also kept a hand on her stomach, as if she was shielding it. The woman looked sorrowfully at the man.

"Ugo...I'm so sorry. I know I keep saying apologies and I may sound like I don't mean it...but I am so thankful for what you're going through for me. I have nothing but these hollow words to give to you..." The man named Ugo shook his head.

"...No Aini. Your words aren't useless. They give me strength, and remind me what I'm doing this for...even if one of the people don't realize it." Then, he turned to the giant vats. "Aini. You wish for me to be happy, right? Then, let me help you create these guardians. Even if your love is for someone else...even if you can't see me the way I see you...I will gladly help your cause. Aini's eyes began to tear up.

"Ugo..." Aini whimpered. Ugo gently wiped away her tears.

"Now don't cry. We have to finish this before the others catch on. Besides, we have three of them finished." The man went to the computer and typed in a code. Three metal platform appeared from the ground and revealed three vats that had a person in each one-on man and two women. "Since they are the first, they'll be the main ones. Aini, what do you want to call them?" The woman stared at the vats before getting up and walking towards them. Placing her hand on the middle one, Aini looked sadly at the woman sleeping inside it.

"...Nuria and Zola offered some names. So did Makhi and Sheba. Andromalius's suggestion was the one I had originally chose, but...then he said the perfect name." Aini looked to Ugo who was shocked. "...It was a simple whim of his. Nothing to have been taken seriously. But, it was lovely, despite the name's context...it was a shame that he was joking." Layla, who had been silently observing, shook her head in utter confusion. Not only did she not know where she was or the people in front of her, the blackette thought the woman looked familiar, more so than the woman. Suddenly, she saw the woman, with long black hair, in the vat Aini had her hand on twitch. She slowly opened her eyes and revealed blood red eyes with the insignia of a flying bird. Layla froze as she realized that it looked exactly like herself. Aini smiled slightly as she leaned her head on the glass. "My child...sleep for just a bit more. You were only just born. But, I have a name for you. You will lead your brothers and sisters, along with the other two here, to defend the people of this universe. Sleep well...Mystral. Know that you will have a little sister to look after soon..." Aini turned to Ugo. "Ugo...it may not mean much, but I liked you to think of them as your children as well. After all, you helped me create and give birth to them." Ugo eyes and mouth widened in shock.

"Aini! Do...Do you really mean it?" When the woman nodded, Ugo gave a small laugh. "...To think that my love for you would become like this...I may not be the father of the most natural children, but they are still yours. And I will gladly become a parent worthy of them." Ugo got and went over to Aini, hugging her. "Aini...I suppose you realized this, but I...I love you!" Aini's face remained neutral, but Layla could see a look of despair rising in her eyes.

"Ugo please...you know I must never fall in love...You saw what happened with Solomon!" Ugo nodded.

"...I understand. But, I can't hold the truth back any longer. Aini, you were one of the first people to save me from the breaking world that I was in. Please...even if you can't stay with me, at least, tell me how you feel...?" The woman face became unreadable, and the room was silent for a moment.

"...Ugo. I may never love you like I loved Solomon. But yes Ugo, I...I love you as well." The blunette's face lit up.

"Oh Aini!...I swear, I will never reveal our relationship. But, I will devote myself to you! And to the child that you carry as well!" The man suddenly leaned in for a kiss, and Aini did not stop him. Seeing as though there was nothing else to be revealed, Layla slowly crept back into the shadows. As she did so however, she saw someone hiding behind the tall bookcase. Having long cerulean blue hair in a braid and the same matching eye color, the man looked about twenty or so and wore a Arabic styled outfit as well. Tears were falling from his face as he tried to hold back his sobs, his face a mixture of confusion, shock, and utter betrayal. His eyes hardened as his hands formed into fists.

"...So it was like this. Ugo, my closest friend, and Aini, the one I love and adore...Even now in this heart wrenching betrayal, I still love you Aini. Ugo...I'll never forgive you! First you take my child as your own, and now her?! After everything I've done for you...There will be hell to pay! I swear on God's life that I will get my revenge!" The scene faded into darkness and Layla found herself slipping into the dark oblivion. But, then she saw something hadn't expected. Appearing before, in a bright light, was a young girl with caramel brown hair that reached down her back and sparkling emerald green eyes. Layla gasped as she realized who she was.

"Y-You're-! You're Sakura! Toya's younger sister!" The girl stared at her in utter shock.

"Who are you?! How do you know my brother?! Did you bring me here?!" Sakura yelled at Layla. Then, an invisible force pushed them apart. Sakura kept screaming and demanding how she knew Toya, and Layla tried to ask why the girl was here. Then she heard a voice.

 _"...No. I will not let you or any other creations touch her. You...one of the children of the man I loathe...the man I thought was my friend..."_ It said in bitter contempt. It was when Sakura finally disappeared that Layla realized that the voice belonged to the man that she saw in her vision, the one who swore revenge on Ugo. She cried out to him as the darkness began to close her in.

"Please! Whatever it is you're doing, think about those you care about! Do they really wish for you to be like this?! To be forever drowned in sorrow and hate?" Layla had no idea what she was saying. All these words, these emotions, were not hers. No, they felt like someone else, someone who Layla thought she should recognize...and yet, she didn't. What did it mean? The voice remained silent as the darkness suddenly retreated as a new orb of light appeared.

 _"She's right...Whether you like it or not."_ Inside the orb was the woman from before, the one that showed Layla that scene. However, she seemed upset, her face marred with a frown. The voice spoke again.

 _"...Evelyn. You and both know that it is not possible...These bitter feelings that I have, they will never fade away...not in the longest time."_ The woman know revealed to be Evelyn, looked into the darkness sadly.

 _"...Mother would not have wanted this. To see you so wrought over this situation for so long. Have you not forgiven them yet?"_ Silence filled the air once more.

 _"I...have. I have forgiven them for going behind my back. But, I cannot forgive that they feigned innocence on your birth and your bloodline. My dearest Evelyn...my daughter. How could you not feel bitter to know the woman you loved hid your own child away from you and pretended that it was another man's? I know her reasons now, but they won't disappear. I never got to hold you in my arms Evelyn."_ Evelyn shook her head.

 _"You're forgetting something. Mother never got to see me either. I...We'll save it for another time. I sense that someone is coming for her."_ The woman nodded to Layla. Then, the scene disappeared, and the girl woke up to see herself in the nurses room. Groaning, Layla sat up to see Toya asleep on the bed, holding her hands. Immediately blushing, Layla snatched her hand away as the boy woke up.

"Argh...my head. Layla, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Toya said rubbing his head. Still blushing, Layla tried to keep her voice calm.

"A...Ah. Y...Yes. I'm fine. B...But Toya, what were you doing asleep on the bed?" Just then, the door to the room opened and Yukito popped in.

"Hey. You guys OK? School's already over. Layla, are you fine to head home?" Layla nodded as she got up from the bed.

"...Yes. I'll be fine.

* * *

...

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, the trio departed to their own homes. Yukito had decided to take a short stop at the local market to pick up a couple of bentos to eat for dinner. By the time he was finished, the sun had set and the sky was a dark blue. Sighing, Yukito walked down the long street illuminated with street lights, wishing he had brought his bike. Sadly, it was at a repair shop, along with Toya's. As he reached his home, the silver-grey haired teen saw a suspicious looking woman at the front of his house, peering into the windows. Having long green hair and wearing an outfit meant to constrict the insane, the woman's golden eyes scanned inside. Immediately on guard, Yukito quietly walked behind her when she suddenly turned around, surprising the boy.

"...You are Yukito Tsukishiro, correct?" She asked. Shocked, Yukito could only nod. Staring at him, the woman continued. "I have been searching for you ever since I came into this world. Tell me, the one known as Yue resides in you, the one who the great magician Clow created?" Yukito immediately narrowed his eyes at her, sensing that the woman was not normal.

"...Who are you? How do you know about Yue? How do you even know about Clow?!" The womansmirked slightly.

"If you truly wish to know, I am called C.C. I have an important meeting with Yue. I won't tell you how I knew Clow." Yukito sighed in frustration, his eyes never leaving the woman.

"What do you want? Yue is a part of me. If you want to say something, say it right now. He'll be able to hear it." C.C. frowned at him, but never-less nodded.

"...Very well. I want the girl known as Layla Lirit to return back with me to our world. She...I should say he, does not belong here." Yukito, shocked, shook his head at her.

"Look. I don't know what you want with her, but you're not touching Layla. What does Yue have to do with this? And what do you mean by 'he'?...You also say you're from another world? Are you crazy?!" Suddenly, a voice spoke in Yukito's mind.

 _"Yukito...I sense she is telling the truth...but what she wants me and Layla for, I don't know...Be careful."_ Yukito nodded.

"Yeah Yue. I will." C.C. looked at the teen in fascination before a look of annoyance appeared on her face.

"I don't have time for this! The portal will appear at the next full moon and I need Yue! I won't leave without Lelouch!" Yukito stared at her in utter confusion.

"Lelouch? Who's that? I thought you wanted Layla!" C.C stared at him when a look of realization came on her face.

"Oh that's right...I forgot to tell you. Your friend 'Layla Lirit'? She's actually the reincarnation of Lelouch vi Britainna, or Lampourage. However, the people of the other world know Lelouch as the 'Demon Emperor', though I must say it is a bit ironic since he brought the world an era of peace. I suppose they couldn't forgive the crimes and sins he had committed..." C.C. explained. However, that confused Yukito even more. The woman sighed. "Fine. If you're so confused, I'll show you." With she grabbed his hand and Yukito found himself seeing horrifying images of people being slaughter by giant mech bots, cities decimated by bombs, soldiers shooting innocent bystanders, and so much more. All these scenes had one thing in common. A man in a purple suit whose face was covered by a faceless mask. The next scene Yukito saw was the vigilante removing his mask, revealing a familiar face.

"Hn! Layla?!" Yukito gasped. Indeed, the face was Layla's, with minor differences. Instead of long, his hair was shoulder length and the man's left eye was red, a red insignia of a bird taking flight on it. Then, the images faded away, and the man was left on the ground stunned. C.C took the chance to explain what he saw.

"...The man you saw, the one responsible for all these scenes. Lelouch. The man known as Zero, the hero of the world. Of course, you probably won't believe it because of what you saw. But, this was during the fight against Britainna, the oppressor of the world. Sadly, because he made his identity as Zero a secret, people only see him as the demon that tried to control the world with an iron fist when Lelouch became emperor. Though I must say, I'm surprise he somehow got reincarnated into this world...I wonder if it was her doing, the goddess of this universe..." C.C. said as she looked up to the sky. Yukito glared at her as he stood up.

"...That's still doesn't tell me what you want with her! Maybe Layla and this Lelouch are one person, but he's probably long gone now!" C.C. tsked at him.

"You're not very observant are you? Remember yesterday? When Layla went mad? That was Lelouch, trying to gain control of the body. It's an internal struggle between the two..." Suddenly, clouds appeared in the sky out of nowhere, covering the moon. The streetlights began to flicker dangerously before extinguishing, plunging the street in darkness. Yukito kept on guard, his eyes never leaving C.C. when he noticed something strange about her. No longer smiling, C.C. looked frightened, shivering slightly as the trees cried when the wind blew harshly. Yukito suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a cloaked person walking towards the two. Black leather heels hitting the ground, the street echoed with each step, slowly getting louder as the person walked closer. A large beige cloak covered the person, but Yukito could make out cerulean blue eyes peering at him. Soon, the person came to a halt in front of him. Looking at the stranger, the teen could see insignias of bird in them. A small scoff was heard from the mysterious visitor. The person glared at C.C. who flinched slightly

"...I didn't send you here to chat with him. I may not have my powers fully returned, but I can easily dispatch you. Now..." The person faced Yukito and stared at him. "...So, you are the false form of Yue? I wonder what Clow was thinking sometimes..." Yukito tightened his hands into fists and glared at the visitor.

"Who are you? Are you in league with C.C.? Are you after Layla?!" The person laugh slightly from underneath the cloak.

"Finally caught on? Yes, I want Layla. I'm simply in a temporary truce with C.C. to achieve that." The person answered as they pulled off the hood, revealing to Yukito that it was a woman. Her long blue hair was put into a simple ponytail, her soft pale lips pulled into a smirk. A glistening clip of a butterfly, made of diamonds and sapphires, was clipped at the right side of her head, despite that there were no lights. "Well, will you do as I say?" Yukito scowled.

"Of course not! I will never help you!" The woman frowned as she fingered the clip.

"...That's troublesome. And you already know our plan...I suppose I'll have to dispose of you. Personally." Her eyes glowed as she raised a finger at him. Suddenly, a voice resonated in the air.

"You will do no such thing." Eyes returning back to their original color, the assailant turned around, scowling. Behind her, Yukito saw someone he hadn't expected.

"E...Eriol?!" Yukito stuttered out. True to his words, their stood the boy with dark blue hair, snow white skin, and large grey eyes that looked at the woman. Carefully fixing his square glasses, he began to speak as he adjusted his jacket next.

"...Ayako. What are you doing here? You know that you are not allowed to travel between worlds. And you know you can disturb the life of Layla." Eriol asked. The woman, Ayako, growled.

"Don't you think I know?! Do you not see what I had to do to get here?! I just want my sister back! I just want Mystral back...And it was all his fault! That man, the reincarnation of Toya Kinomoto! He stole her away, and got her killed! Do you know what it's like, to see someone you love have to go through life as a mere mortal and die again?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Eriol face remained stoic.

"...That's was her decision. Now, return back. You do not belong here. I may no longer be the most powerful magician anymore, but I have more than enough magic to send you back." Ayako cried out in frustration as she fell to the ground. Eriol stood there for a moment before walking to her a placing his hand on her head. "Tell me, has the death of Mystral truly changed you? You were such a bright and loving child, fitting to be the guardian of life and the counterpart of your sister. Now you're just a bitter woman, unable to let go of the past." Eriol then looked at Yukito. "Yukito, Yue. Tell no one what you saw. It is not time for the Toya and Layla to know yet. As for Ayako...I will take her back." Yukito opened his mouth to question him when Yue spoke again.

 _"I think we should listen...I believe that Master Clow can handle it."_ Sighing, Yukito watched as two winged guardians appeared out of nowhere in the night sky.

"Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun!" The one known as Ruby Moon smirked as she landed gently onto the ground, her black butterfly wings flapping.

"My dear master called us here. How else are we suppose to get dear Ayako back?" Spinel Sun, a large black panther with black wings, looked around solemnly.

"Yes. Because Master Eriol has given up half his powers to Fujitaka, we are here to ensure the safety of Ayako...or should I say Aki Hyuga?" Ayako stopped crying and glared at Spinel Sun. Eriol looked disapprovingly at the panther.

"Spinel Sun, behave yourself." Eriol warned. Then, he turned to Yukito. "Farewell. We will meet again soon." Then, the four of them disappeared and as Yukito turned around he saw that C.C. was gone as well. The clouds parted and the lamps turned back on, as if nothing had disturbed them. Too confused at what just happened, Yukito did not see when a boy with red hair jumped down from the roof of his house and disappear into the night, leaving a trail of butterfly tinted pink.

* * *

 **Truths and memories have been revealed, but more mysteries appear. What does Toya have to do with Layla? What is Layla's connection with "Mystral"? Who exactly is Ayako and why did Spinel Sun call her "Aki Hyuga"? How is Clow involved in this and this new person, C.C.? Why does everything seem to revolve around Sakura? Who is this goddess C.C. mentioned? Who was that boy on the roof of Yukito's house? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Before I go answer the reviews, I will be explaining some things to make it easier to understand.**

 **Code Geass Universe: Along with the original plot line, I will be including the ova series, _Akito the Exiled._ That said, can you guess why Spinel Sun call Ayako "Aki Hyuga"?**

 **Magi Plotline: I didn't put down that this was a Magi crossover because it mostly focuses on Code Geass and CCS, but because this is a sister story to _The Three Worlds and the Heros,_ it will revolve around it as seen in this chapter. If you're confused, try reading the main story that I mentioned right now.**

 **Sakura: She plays a big role in this story as well as the rest. That's all I'll say.**

 **Eriol/Clow: I won't say how or why, but Clow knows Ayako very well as well as the situation that has befallen on the world.**

 **The red-haired boy: He will be in another story that I plan to write in the near future. Ayako will play a big part in that story so more information will be revealed in that and also this one. Also, you be seeing him again soon.**

 **Ayako: You'll see her again, along with C.C.**

 **michelous: Thanks!**

 **Command Unit: I suppose you can say that...Lelouch was called the "Demon Emperor" after all...**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	5. The New Student & Yukito's Disappearance

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! In this chapter, Layla begins to learn more about her past life as "Lelouch". With Toya, he meets and actually speaks with two people who disappeared shortly after his sister...And Yukito? Well, you'll find out. And a mysterious visitor comes to Tomoeda!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Code Geass.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

 _Dead bodies scattered the deserted land. Corpses of men, mothers, and children littered the ground as two small children simply stared at the war torn field. Both boys, one had light brown hair and green eyes, the other light black hair and violet eyes. The brown haired boy looked sadly at the dead bodies, the black haired boy tightened his hands into fists and looked to the other child. Body shaking and eyes full of hatred, he yelled one statement, one vow to him._

 ** _"I swear Suzaku, I will obliterate Britannia!"_**

"Ah!" Layla screamed as she opened her eyes. It was still night, the moon shining through her window. Eerie shadows were made visible through the objects of Layla's room. Panting, the girl looked at the palms of her pale, shaking hand. She shivered for some unknown reason as the girl pulled the sheets up closer. "...What was that? That, that statement...where have I heard it before?" Unable to go back to sleep, Layla stood up from her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping for a remedy to help her. As she walked down the hallway, she heard the soft snores of her mother. Quietly, Layla tiptoed downstairs and entered the kitchen. Flipping on the switch, Layla squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness and hissed slightly. Suddenly, she tensed up when the girl heard a voice.

"Can't sleep Layla?" A deep voice asked. Turning around, Layla saw her dear father sitting at the kitchen table, with a glowing laptop. Layla relaxed and smiled at her father.

"Daddy, what are you doing so late? It's, like midnight you know?" Charles nodded as he pointed to his computer.

"I'm afraid that I still have some business to attend to. But, what of you Layla? Did you have a bad dream?" Layla bit her lip, wondering what to answer.

"...I guess you could say that. But, it was so strange. Like, I've seen it before." Charles raised an eye at Layla, but didn't push for and answer.

"I see. Well, if you're having a hard time going back to bed, there's a couple of sleeping pills in the cupboard if you want. I'm sure they'll help." The adolescent nodded as she went to find it. After a couple of seconds, Layla saw the cylindrical container and grasped it. Gently popping the top off, she took two slim pills and placed it into her mouth. Then, she put the capsules back and headed back upstairs.

"Goodnight Daddy." She whispered as the girl went back upstairs. Charles watched her until she disappeared and sighed.

"...Gods. Another vision? First the strange behaviors and those butterflies, and now this? Fujitaka, it seems you're predictions are coming true. My poor Layla, if what he says is correct, then I fear you have much more to overcome..." He murmured, staring at his computer screen. On it were several pictures of ancient drawing etched into the aging wall. One in particular, depicts two women, one with white wings and the other with red.

* * *

 **Toya's POV**

As he opened his eyes, Toya found himself in a dense jungle. But, strangely, it was silent. Besides a couple crickets and small bird calls, the boy did not here anything growling or moving as he stood there. Though, what was more concerning was that he was in a jungle, alone, and his pajamas. Cursing, Toya started to wonder if this was simply just a dream when he heard two familiar voices.

"God damn it! When I get my hands on him, he's dead you hear?! **DEAD!"**

"Meilin! I think you should calm down! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why he did that!" Toya stared in amazement and shock as he saw two girls appear from the shrubs. One had long black hair and two ponytails and a Chinese inspired mini-dress. The other had long, curly brown hair whose dress mirrored to the other one, but her was European influenced.

"Can it be...? Meilin?! Rika?!" The two girls stopped talking and widened their eyes in shock as they turned to the voice.

"Eh?! Toya?! Sakura's brother?! What are you doing here?!" Meilin questioned as she pointed to him. Toya shook his head and pointed back.

"Me?! What about you?! What happened to you two? You guys just disappeared after Sakura and the others did! Never mind, are you OK?" Rika nodded.

"Yes, we're fine. But as how we got here, we are just in the dark as you are. Right now, we are in this test known as the Hunter's Exam in hopes of finding a way back home. But, since you are here, do you know a way back?" Toya looked sheepishly at them.

"...To be honest, I found myself here when I opened my eyes. I think was sleeping." Just then, a voice ranged out.

"Meilin! We need to talk!" Meilin instantly paled. Cursing, she whipped out a sword she had at her side and looked to Toya.

"I think you leave. Now. Trust me, you don't want to see this." Toya stared at her in confusion.

"Wait, what? What's going on?! Are you in some kind of trouble? Let me-" Suddenly, Toya heard another voice.

 _"That will not be necessary."_ Immediately, Meilin and Rika disappeared and Toya found himself in a white void with Evelyn.

"Evelyn! Did you bring me to see Meilin and Rika?" The woman shook her head.

 _"...No. It was not me. It was someone else. But, it was unintentional. You were not suppose to meet them before they finish their duties."_ Toya frowned.

"What do you mean? What duties do they have that would snatch them from those that love them?! And who brought me there?!" Evelyn simply shook her head, but he noticed her hands shaking slightly.

 _"...I, I must not say. It would put her in danger. Toya, the reason that I brought you here is so that I may speak with you. A group of villains has come into your world, seeking to destroy everything. You must protect Layla and prevent them from getting to her before she regains her memories and powers back."_ Toya stared at her in confusion.

"Huh?! A group of villains are after Layla?! Why?! And why do they want to destroy everything?!" Evelyn suddenly looked upset.

 _"...They wish to destroy everything my mother created. All in the name of their "god", Il Illah. They believed that my father tricked my mother into making these worlds and eclipsing their god's power with the guardians. Now, they want to remove everything and take my mother back as Il Illah's "Special daughter". But, what they are doing will end everything. They plan on killing Layla in order to draw my mother out. They have become too strong for a mere mortal to fight against."_ Toya shook his head.

"Eveyln, what you are asking me to do, I don't have the power to do so! I'm just a man who can only see ghosts! Like you said, they're too powerful for a regular person! How do you expect me to defend Layla?!" Just then, Toya saw a vision. A woman with long black hair was holding hands with a man. Their hands were glowing blood red, and the woman smiled at the man.

 _"I shall give you half my strength. Do as you please with it but promise me one thing. Use it to protect those you love."_ As the scene faded, Toya found himself looking at is hands by instinct. Not sure what he was doing, Toya willed himself to bring that power he saw out. Suddenly, his hands glowed red, and ghosts appeared before him. Some missing limbs and mostly criminals, the one in the middle, a woman suddenly bowed.

 _"We will follow your commands master. Do as you please."_ Toya stared at them before turning back to Evelyn.

"What...is this?" Toya asked in a whisper. Evelyn's multi colored eyes bored into his, her posture stiffing slightly.

 _"...You saw have you not? The moment where she gave half her powers to you in hopes of protecting you. Now, you know. Use this to protect those you love dear, and prevent Layla from once again falling in the hands of that group, Al Thamen!"_ Then, she began to disappear, along with the spirits. Then, Toya opened his eyes to see his room once more. Lifting his hand up high, he stared at it.

"...What is this power that I hold? How will it help me protect my loved ones?...Those people, do they have to do with Sakura's disappearance?"

* * *

 **Yukito's POV**

Yukito sighed as he walked to school, still wishing he had his bike. But, as he turned around the corner, he met a strange woman. Her face covered with a white masquerade mask, her silver blue hair, streaked with white, blew across her pale face. Wearing a white veil and a white dress adorned with silver flowers, she stared at the man with her silver blue eyes, void of emotions. Yukito, who suddenly had a foreboding feeling, began to speak with her.

"...Um, are you lost? Do you need help?" The woman did not answer. Instead, she pushed her long bangs behind her right ear, revealing a jeweled earring. Then, the woman pointed to him.

"I finally found you." Suddenly, a hole appeared beneath Yukito, and the teenager fell in, screaming. As the hole closed up, the woman disappeared, leaving behind only the scent of cherry blossoms behind and a lone pink butterfly.

* * *

...

* * *

"...y! Wake..."

"Hey!...Wake..."

 **"HEY! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"**

Immediately, Yukito snapped his eyes opened and sat straight up, almost knocking into the green haired man that was trying to wake him up.

"Ah! Don't do that! You almost hit me!" He yelled, his violet eyes glaring at him. Yukito stared at him.

"Ah...My apologies." the teenager said as he looked around. Examining the room he was in, Yukito saw himself in some sort of old Japanese styled bedroom. Vaguely recalling his encounter with the mysterious woman, Yukito heard someone opening the door and saw a white haired woman come in.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you OK? We found you on the ground near the lake. What's your name?" Rubbing the back of his head, Yukito winced at the sudden spike of pain that shot through his neck.

"Ouch! I'm, uh, fine. My name is Yukito. Tell me, where am I? I don't particularly recognize where I am..." The albino woman stared at him.

"Huh? You don't know? You're currently in the Star World. My name is Robin and this Lest. Like we said, we found you near the lake when Lilith said there was a strange presence that appeared in this realm." Yukito stared at her.

"...S, Star World? Really?" Yukito stuttered out. "You're kidding me, right?" Suddenly, he heard another voice.

"No, they're not. Tell me, what side are you on? Nohr or Hoshido?" Turning around, the boy saw another albino woman with red eyes staring at him intently. Yukito shook his head in confusion.

"Uh, neither? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, in that case." Suddenly, she smiled and held her hand out. "Welcome. My name is Kamui. I'm here with these two and one other to try and stop the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Will you help me?" Yukito stared at her.

"...Wait, what?!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Hmm...That's weird. Yukito isn't here yet. He's usually here by now..." Toya talked to himself. Just then, he spotted Layla. "Hey, Layla! Did you see Yukito when you got here?" Layla, who heard him, shook her head.

"No, I didn't. But, doesn't he get here fairly early? Is he sick?" Toya shook his head.

"That's just it. He usually tells me if he sick, But he hasn't contacted me yet!" Just then, the bell rang, cutting their conversation short. As everyone scrambled to their desks, the teacher walked in.

"Ah hem...Students, I have two important announcements today. First, as you all know, the Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up. Usually it is a day time activity, but the school has decided to extend to the night as well. We will need many volunteers to achieve this. I will be passing out a paper if you wish to help. Second, we have a new student." Then, everyone began to whisper to one another.

"A new student-!"

"But didn't Layla just-"

"Already?!"

The teacher rapped on his desk. "Students! Now, if you may please quiet down, I know we just had Miss Lirit join us, but it seems that the school she was planning to attend had no space for her and simply transferred the girl here. Now, I want you to be just as welcoming as you were to Layla when she comes in." Then, he went up to the doorway. "You may come in now." Then, a young woman came in, with long, light green hair and golden eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail held up with a white ribbon. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell on Layla who stiffed up immediately. For some unknown reason, she seem to recognize her, but didn't particular like her. So, she looked away and focused outside instead. By doing so, she failed to notice when the girl turned to look at Toya and gave an unrecognizable look at him. Toya, however, did not notice either. Then, the teacher cleared his throat. "...Now then, will you please tell everyone you name?" The girl nodded.

"Ah, yes. My name is Cecila Carmen. Or C.C. for short. It's very nice to meet you all." When Layla heard the name, "C.C." her head began to hurt and she winced in pain as the girl rubbed her aching head.

 _"C.C., that name...I feel like I heard it before, but where?"_ Then, a C.C.'s voice was heard in her mind.

 _"If I grant you power, could you go on?"_ Layla squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of pain came across her. Unconsciously, she slammed her hands down against her desk, causing everyone to stare at her. Layla, after snapping her eyes opened, realizing what she had done, quickly ran out the room. As she passed Cecil, the green haired girl smirked slyly.

"Remember me, Lelouch?" She whispered to her. Layla's hands tightened into fists as her eyes flashed before she ran out the room.

"Layla!" Toya shouted as he jumped up from his desk and ran after her.

* * *

...

* * *

After running a couple of distance, Toya found her underneath the tree where they first talked, near the clock tower. As he approached her, Toya could hear Layla frantically whispering to herself.

"No, No, No! I don't know her! This is the first time we met! Please, leave me alone! Please! Someone, help me!" Layla cried out, tears falling down her face. Then, she noticed Toya. Immediately, she backed away, as if trying to avoid him. "Ah! No! Don't bring him into this, please! He has nothing to do with this, Nothing!" Toya stopped approaching her and instead offered his hand.

"Layla? It's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you. Just take my hand, OK?" Toya softly whispered to her. The boy then recalled the event from before, when "Lelouch" possessed Layla. Just then, Layla's eyes closed and she fell backwards onto the ground. Toya immediately ran to her side to see if she was alright when her eyes fluttered opened. However, instead of violet, they were blood red with the insignia of a bird taking flight on both eyes. Toya jumped back in surprise as she sat up, and stared at him. Then, smirking, she crossed her legs and tilted her head slightly.

"Oh? What is it this time? What broke our precious princess's defense so easily?" She asked with a sneer. Toya growled.

"Lelouch! What did you do to her?!" The girl's mouth curved downwards.

"Hmph. You don't have to sound like that you know. Whenever Layla loses her grip on reality, I naturally surface so that she can calm down. Now, tell me, what has gotten her like this?" Toya shook his head.

"I...don't know. She started to act like this when a new student came in. Cecila Carmen, or C.C. as she calls herself." Immediately, Lelouch eyes widened in disbelief he shook his head.

"C.C.?! Here?! Impossible! How...? Never mind, I can see why Layla acted like this." Toya looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?" Lelouch sighed as he played with Layla's curls of hair.

"Yes. You could say that. You see, C.C. makes contracts with people. She gives them Geass, the king's power. I happened to be one of them. Basically, it's like a wish. A wish that must be paid." Then, Lelouch looked up into the sky.

"I...used the Geass to bring the whole world into an era of peace. But, it cost my life. I suppose that's how Layla was born. How ironic, though, that my personality is still here, buried deep within her." Then, he looked at Toya. "You know, you fascinate me. Why go through all this trouble to help a girl that you barely known for a couple of days? Do you have an ulterior motive?" Lelouch asked sincerely. Toya, however, glared at him.

"Layla's my friend. There's nothing to it...But, someone asked me to protect her. From an evil organization bent on killing her...I'm not sure why I'm telling you this though." Toya admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. Lelouch stared at him with curiosity.

"Hm..I'm not sure. But, I suppose that a conversation for another time. I can feel her waking up." Then, Lelouch smiled. Not a smirk, but a kind, genuine smile. "It was actually nice talking to you, despite your hostility. I haven't had such an enjoyment like this in a long while. I suppose I'll see you soon." Then, with a slight salute, he fell backwards. And once again, Toya goes over to check. He found that Layla was sleeping soundly, a smile on her face. Sighing, he gently picked her up. As he did so, he heard Layla whisper in her sleep.

"Hm...Toya..." The teenager froze.

"...What?"

* * *

 **As time continues to move, more is revealed. What is are these predictions that Charles mentioned? Does Fujitaka know what's happening back in Tomoeda? And if so, why has he not come back yet? Yukito has gone missing and appears in another world. Will we ever see him again? C.C. has return again. Will she succeeded in bring Lelouch, aka Layla, back with her? Will Toya be able to stop the mysterious Evelyn spoke about with his newly discovered powers? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter seemed awkward. I've done many drafts, but this one was the best out of the bunch...Anyways, let's start explaining!**

 **Yukito: If you're wondering, Yukito has been transported into another world, or in other words, my other fanfic. So, you won't be able to see him in this story for a while. But, he will be in _The Two Amnesiacs_ and he will appear as Yue in _The Three Worlds and the Heroes_ later on so make sure you check on them. That's pretty much it.**

 **michelous: Thanks! I hoped you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	6. Foreboding

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up! I'm really sorry for this late update! Because of school and stuff, I won't be updating this story as often. Anyways, here's what the chappie's about. Layla is losing her grip on reality as she is constantly confronted by C.C who demands that Lelouch be returned to her. It is there that Layla discovered a shocking secret from her father. Then, she starts to see people she doesn't recognize, and from within, the ancient spirit tainted by hatred begins to emerge, with Toya being the only person able to stop it. A certain someone also returns, and with him a prophecy that could change everything the world knows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Code Geass.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

Layla was scared. But nothing was different, save for the new student. However, that was what scared the blacknette the most. Layla had an unnerving feeling she met the girl before, but she wasn't sure where or why. Ever since she woke up in the courtyard with Toya, Layla felt C.C. follow her everywhere. To the mall, to her home. Heck, she felt that she was there when she had to use the restroom! Layla thought she was being paranoid. Until she was confronted by her. After saying good bye to Toya, Layla started on the path home. A little ways ahead, Layla noticed a green haired woman leaning against the pole. It was C.C. Examining her nails, she suddenly looked up to glare at Layla.

"I want Lelouch back."

Layla was startled. "W...Who?" she stuttered. C.C. rolled her eyes as she began to walk over to her.

"Don't play dumb. I know he's still in there, buried beneath your soul." Then, C.C., when she was within reach, tilted Layla's chin up with one finger. "You've noticed, haven't you? The voices speaking in your head? The blackouts that have been happening recently? That all Lelouch. He's trying to take over your body you see." She whispered, purring slightly at the name "Lelouch". At once, the voice within Layla's head returned.

 ** _KILL. KILL HER._**

Layla gripped her head.

"Stop! Go away!" She cried out. "I don't want to!" C.C. tsked slightly as she examined the girl slightly. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What? She's still alive? After so many millenniums, Lady Ayako's sister...?" As the voice faded away, Layla glanced up to see a look of fear on C.C. face. "...If she's still alive...her hatred must be still there..." She murmured to herself. Suddenly, Layla heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Layla?! Why aren't you home yet?!" Turning, the teenager saw that it was her father. Wearing a grey suit and carrying a briefcase, Charles looked stunned to see Layla there. "Sweetie, do you know what time it is? Your past your school cur-" Suddenly, he stopped talking as he noticed another woman there. "You?!" Suddenly, Charles rushed over to Layla and pulled his daughter behind him. "What are you doing here witch?! I told you that last that I would call the police if you ever tried to abduct Layla again!" Layla gasped.

"Daddy? You know this woman?" Then, she heard C.C. scoff.

"Hmph. I remember it clearly. What a failed attempt that was. If your friend hadn't warned you...I'd already have Lelouch back." Then, she turned and began to walk away. "Oh well, there's always next time. Good bye for now, Charles. I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'Layla'." As they watched her disappeared, Layla felt her father's grip loosen.

"I'm sorry my dear. I was afraid that witch might have been here to steal you again." Layla looked confusedly at him.

"Again?" Charles looked conflicted. With a heavy sigh, he decided to tell her.

"Layla. Do not let you mother find out you know this. When you were born, C.C. had tried to kidnap you. I was talking with Fujitaka when he suddenly warned me that somebody was trying to break into the maternity ward. Security was called, and they brought the witch in. Somehow though, she escaped...She hasn't aged one bit since I saw her...Your mother and I kept it a secret in order to keep you safe." Layla didn't know know what to say.

"...But why? Why does C.C. want me so much? She kept saying to give Lelouch back, but I don't know who he is!" Suddenly, she heard a deep voice rang out in her head.

 ** _Or do you? After all, I've met with your friend so many times already...it won't take much for me to take over..._**

Layla gritted her teeth as she held her head again.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** she screamed. Charles suddenly grabbed her daughter into a tight hug.

"Layla! Calm done!" As his heart broke with every wrenching scream his daughter cried out, the necklace wrapped around Layla's neck started to glow for a few moments before settling down. By then, Layla had fallen unconscious. Layla's father, surprisingly, looked unshocked by the events and grimaced as the man carefully carried his daughter up. As he did so however, he failed to notice the dark aura that seemed to have started to gather around the unconscious woman.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Toya's POV**

Toya was doing his homework on the dining room table when he suddenly got a phone call from Layla's mother who begged the man to come quickly. Sensing the sincere urgency and alarm in the woman's words, the brunette quickly donned on a light jacket and before he ran out the house, locking the door behind. Toya ran non stop, not even slowing down as his legs began to burn like fire. When he reached Layla's house, Toya immediately banged on the door, taking a couple of deep breaths as he waited for it to be open. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal a disheveled woman.

"Oh thank gods you came as soon as possible Toya!" Marianne cried out. "My husband told me you were the only one who could help!" With that, Layla's mother led him upstairs to her daughter's room. However, as soon as the entered the hallway, Toya suddenly clutched his throat, struggling hard to breath. There was a menacing energy coming towards him, trying to suffocate him. He felt like a pair of hands were slowly squeezing the air out of his lungs. And it all cam from Layla's bedroom. Her father was in front of the door, loosening his tie as if the dark energy affected him as well. When he saw Toya, he immediately walked over to him.

"Toya. Did your father ever told you what happened during your birth?" He asked. Toya, taken by surprise with his question, shook his head. Charles sighed. "I figured. Toya, when you were brought into this world, you were gifted with a unique ability. That is how you are able to see spirits." Toya stood there, stunned. How did this man who he barely knew figure out that he could see ghosts? However, he couldn't ask as Charles continued to speak. "My boy, you are the only one who can save my daughter. Layla has been taken over by an evil spirit. Exorcism does not work on it. Please, you are our only hope." As he spoke, Toya could feel the evil presence grow stronger as they talked. Nodding grimly, Toya began to walk to the door. As he grasped the doorknob, he looked back at Marianne and Charles.

"...Don't worry. I won't let your daughter's life be taken by this spirit. Have faith in me." With that, he turned back and proceeded to push open the door. As he did so, Toya was hit with the evil presence. Gritting his teeth, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Though the room looked exactly the same as he last saw it, the shadows inside the room seemed darker and larger than usual. An ominous feeling settled in Toya's heart as he saw Layla sitting down near her vanity mirror, her hair covering her face. She was currently wearing her white nightgown, and her hands arms laid limply at her side, twitching slightly. Looking as though she was possessed, because she was, Toya took a tentative step towards her. Suddenly, a plush doll was thrown at him, dodging it with ease, Toya noticed that the direction came directly from the bookshelves themselves. Toya looked down at the doll and nearly threw up in disgust. The doll's face was half torn, with its remaining face colored to resemble a demon. Its arms and legs were replaced with what looked like parts of an animal. Looking back at Layla, he noticed that she now wore a malicious smile on her face. Suddenly, she spoke.

 _ **"A visitor? How lovely!"**_ she cackled in delight, her voice , she looked up and Toya saw a familiar insignia in both of her now blood red eyes. A bird taking flight. _ **"So child...have you come to free this girl? She's mine."**_ Toya gulped as he glared at the woman.

"...Let Layla go. Now." He demanded. Layla cackled once more, the smirk still planted on her face.

 ** _"HAHAHA! Do you really think you can defeat me?! I was granted power by the goddess herself! No one can stop me!"_** Then, the woman tsked slightly. **_"Oh that's right. My insolent baby sister can. However, she is trapped in the other world so there is no worry. But she a guardian, unlike you. Now, leave before I decide that I' hungry."_** Toya tightened his hands into fists when a voice spoke in his head.

 _"Remember, we are at your service. All you need to do, is summon us."_ As the voice faded, Toya's eyes began to glow red as he glared once more at the possessed body.

 **"COME SPIRITS OF THE DEAD!"** Suddenly, the room became chiller as spectators began to appear. Among them, Toya recognized Euphemia and Rolo, along with a high school girl with long orange hair. Layla's eyes widened as she looked at the spirits that had gathered.

 ** _"IMPOSSIBLE!"_** she screamed. _**"I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD CALL UPON THE DEAD, UNTIL-"**_ Suddenly she paused. **_"...Until I gave half of my powers to my beloved..."_** she whispered out. Then, she looked closely at Toya. _**"You look...exactly like him...My precious Lucas, my beloved."**_ Then, she broke down. Had Toya not been determined to save Layla, the man might have felt pity for the spirit. Then, Euphemia spoke to him.

 _"My lord, she is not wrong. Ever since I went to Heaven, I have been told of the man she once loved. He was reborn, but his new identity was unknown. This woman was once a proud guardian of the great goddess Aini, but her hatred was her downfall. She couldn't forgive the people that had murdered Lucas and swore revenge for her entire life. Lelouch became affected by her hatred. I do not wish to see this happen to Layla as well..."_ Toya stared at the crying woman in front of him. A sudden vision came before him. There, he saw a woman who looked remarkably like Layla weeping as she laid herself on her lover's body, and man who looked liked him. As the image faded away, Toya felt the ominous and dark presence disappear, and he could breathe much easier now. With the spirits at his guard, Toya kneeled down and gently put his hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder.

"...I know you loved him, Lucas. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know he wouldn't want someone he loved dearly be so broken with the death of her lover. He wouldn't want her to live her life out in revenge, wallowing in the hatred that had begun to consume the woman he still loves." Then, a name popped into his head. One filled with loving nostalgia and caring compassion. Smiling slightly, he lifted her chin up to see her glowing red eyes, tears till in them. "Mystral...I will never stop loving you." Mystral stared at the man before she flung herself onto him.

 _ **"WAHH!"**_ she sobbed as she hugged him, with the latter burying his face into her. The spirits, seeing that their master was in no danger, disappeared one by one. Soon, only Euphemia, Rolo, and the girl remained. With a glance at each other, they disappeared, with the high school girl lingering a little longer to cast a fore long look at the crying woman before she was gone as well. As Toya held her in his arms, the man heard the sobs quiet down and looked down to see the woman lifting her head up to look at him.

 ** _"I'm so sorry...your death had me shattered. Perhaps that was why my Mother made me with no emotions. The pain...the agony of losing someone you love was too painful for me. I hurt everyone I cared about. My baby sister, my fellow friends, my parents."_ ** she whispered out. No longer the angry, raspy voice from before, it almost seemed quiet, feminine and sad. Toya said nothing as he caressed her head. Kissing the top of her head, he gave a loving look.

"...He. I wasn't sure why I was so attached to Layla, but now I know why. It was she was you, and I was Lucas...I love you. Both as Lucas and Toya." Mystral stared at him before smiling. Suddenly, a pair of bright blood-red wings appeared on her back and an insignia appeared where her heart was, the very same symbol in her eyes.

 ** _"I love you too..."_** she whispered. However, her voice seemed to echo, as if three voices tried to speak at once. **_"No matter what form or gender I am, I will always love you..."_** With those words, she fainted, and her wings disappeared, along with the symbol on her chest. Toya cradled her gently, and looked out the window to see a full moon. Suddenly, he saw a woman with white wings and blue hair pass by. Blinking his eyes, Toya saw no one, and he began to wonder if it was his imagination or not...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

* * *

 **Tomoeda Central Airport:**

As he stepped of the plane, the man took a deep breath in.

"Ahh. It's been so long since I've been to Tomoeda. I wonder if anything's been different since I was gone?" As he continued to walk off, the man noticed a small child with square shaped glasses waiting for him. With a smile, he approached the boy.

"It's been awhile, Eriol. Or should I saw Clow?" Eriol smiled back as looked at the man.

"I'm only his reincarnation. Besides, I could say the same to you, Fujitaka." Fujitaka chuckled a little.

"Haha...I supposed you're right. So, did my daughter and her friends go to 'that world'?" Eriol nodded.

"Yes, and so much more has happened. Yukito and Yue have been dropped in the other world. He should be fine with Robin and Lest there. Toya has dispelled the hatred that was in Mystral and fell back in love with her. However, the people from the 'Geass' world might prove difficult to deal with. I sent Ayako to find the guardian Dark. It's a risky move, but I want their bond to be repaired. Meilin and Rika are doing fine so far and are slowly discovering their powers. Cipher is still unaware of her true purpose, but I plan to bring her here later to meet someone...By the way, I heard Sakura is engaged with someone." Fujitaka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? But, isn't he connected to 'that man'?" Eriol shrugged his shoulders, but gained a serious face.

"You're correct, but as of right now, there have been no activity from Al-Thamen. It seems that they have grown cautious and are hiding their movements. I sense that they will attack this world soon." Fujitaka said nothing as he gazed across the field.

"...'As the worlds the goddess created become threatened by the people who follow the man that stole her powers, the great guardians will rise forth and dispel the evil. Along with the 'main' three, the goddess Aini will personally lead her children as she face the man she once loved'...that was the prophecy I got off the ruins in Central America. Apparently there was once a kingdom that devoted and prayed to Aini. How strange that they got the right goddess." Fujitaka sighed as he took off his glasses, his eyes turning momentarily golden. "The battle that the goddess once fought has started again. And this time-" The wind began to howl as the man uttered the last of his words to Eriol who agreed.

"The worlds will fall in to the darkness if she fails."

* * *

 **A startling truth has been discovered. Toya, who has somehow appeased the wrathful Mystral, must now deal with the oncoming threat foretold in the prophecy. Fujitaka returns and knows exactly what's going on?! Who exactly is Aini and who are these people Eriol spoke of? A foreboding feeling has emerged as our heroes are pitted against an unknown evil. What will happen next? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **If you're confused about who these people are, read my other stories. But not _My Little Sister!_ That story has nothing to do with the plot of this one!**

 **michelous: Glad you like it!**

 **anonymous: Really happy you enjoyed it!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
